fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the UK in 2019: January 1 The Favourite - 15 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Film4 - 300+ Welcome to Marwen - 12A - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers - 300+ 4 Life Itself - 15 - Sky Cinema / Amazon Studios / FilmNation Entertainment 11 Colette - 15 - Lionsgate Films / BFI / Bold Films - 300+ Stan and Ollie - PG - Entertainment One / BBC Films - 300+ The Front Runner - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films - 100+ The Upside - 12A - STX Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment - 100+ 18 Glass - 15 - Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 300+ Mary Queen of Scots - 15 - Focus Features / Working Title Films - 300+ 25 Second Act - 12A - STX Entertainment - 300+ The Mule - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Imperative Entertainment - 300+ Vice - 15 - Entertainment One / Annapurna Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Plan B - 300+ February 1 Escape Room - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Original Film Green Book - 12A - Entertainment One / Participant Media / DreamWorks Pictures - 300+ How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation - 300+ 6 Alita: Battle Angel - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios 8 If Beale Street Could Talk - 15 - Entertainment One / Annapurna Pictures / Plan B The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group 14 Instant Family - 12A - Paramount Pictures - 300+ 22 Cold Pursuit - TBA - Studio Canal - 300+ March 1 Chaos Walking - TBA - Lionsgate Films / ImageMovers Serenity (2019) - TBA - Sky Cinema / Aviron Pictures / Open Road Films / IM Global The Aftermath (2019) - TBA - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BBC Films / Scott Free 8 Captain Marvel - TBA - Marvel Studios Thunder Road - TBA - Vertigo Releasing 15 Us - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions 22 Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment The Informer - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Thunder Road Pictures What Men Want - TBA - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions 29 Dumbo (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures April 5 Missing Link - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Laika Shazam! - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films 8 Wonder Park - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios 12 Captive State - TBA - Entertainment One / Amblin Partners / Participant Media Hellboy (2019) - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media - 300+ Little - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions Mid90s - TBA - Altitude Film Distribution / A24 Films 26 Avengers: Endgame - TBA - Marvel Studios May 10 The Hustle - TBA - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 17 John Wick 3: Parabellum - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures 24 Ad Astra - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B Aladdin (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Rocketman - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures June 7 Flarsky - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Good Universe X-Men: Dark Phoenix - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 14 Men in Black International - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment 21 Toy Story 4 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 5 Spider-Man: Far from Home - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 19 The Lion King (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 26 Hobbs and Shaw - TBA - Universal Pictures Horrible Histories (2019) - TBA - Altitude Film Distribution Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films August 9 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Spies in Disguise - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment 16 Good Boys - TBA - Universal Pictures / Good Universe 23 17 Bridges - TBA - STX Entertainment Angel Has Fallen - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media September 6 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema 27 The Hunt - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions October 4 Gemini Man - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Joker - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / DC Films 11 The Angry Birds Movie 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Rovio Animation The Goldfinch - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Amazon Studios / Color Force 31 Terminator 6 - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Lightstorm Entertainment November 8 Kingsman 3 - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films December 13 Jumanji 3 - TBA - Columbia Pictures 19 Star Wars: Episode IX - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot Category:Years in film (UK)